A Night With Shirogane Naoto
by Midnight Ash Princessa
Summary: No one knows that Naoto is actually a girl except for the small Persona group or at least that's what they thought until they catch her sneaking out into the night when they stay at the Amagi Inn. Sneaking out after her, they learn that she is going out in the middle of the night to meet a girl named Kokumi Shiori. But why? What could they possibly be hiding?


**A Night With Shirogane Naoto**

**Full Summary:** _No one knows that Naoto is actually a girl except for the small Persona group or at least that's what they thought until they catch her sneaking out into the night when they stay at the Amagi Inn. Sneaking out her, they learn that she is going out in the middle of the night to meet a girl named Kokumi Shiori. But why? What could they possibly be hiding?_

**Note: I do not own any of the Persona series.**

"No one will bother you…Have a nice stay here at the Amagi Inn!" The girl at the desk said to Satonaka before the small group of friends ran inside. They couldn't wait to see the rooms, not to mention the baths! Yukiko must have had it easy, especially with such luxury on-hand and available for her. That's what they all thought before they saw her hard at work, managing the hotel as she was swarmed by rude television crews asking obscene questions.

"Leave this instant! Get out!" She shouted, much to everyone's surprise (even her own!). The crews reluctantly left, but everyone knew they'd probably be back soon. "L-Let's go take a bath…" Yukiko insisted to the girls, wanting to forget about what had happened. Chie took her hand they slipped away to get dressed.

Fresh air, warm water to soak away aches and pains. Open air baths were the prime of the nightlife at the Inn. They were golden. "Hey guys. We should go take a bath. The open air bath is open to guys at this hour and we've got a free all access pass." Kanji said with a grin, Narukami nodding in agreement. "A bath sounds nice." So with that, they gathered their towels and robes and prepared for an hour or two in the bath. As they went to open the bath, a splashing sound reverberated through the door. Teddie's hand paused on the door handle as he looked back at everyone else.

Ever since Mayumi Yamano had been reported to stay here and been found dead in such a gruesome way, the hotel was said to be haunted. But was it true? There was only one way to find out they all realized as his hand, slick with sweat, gripped the doorknob, preparing them all for the worst. "We always have the bad luck…" Yosuke whimpered quietly to his friends. "Nothing good ever happens." Slamming the door open, their eyes were met by a gentle flurry of scarlet bangs and the smooth back of a female. As she turned, her slate grey eyes looked over her shoulder. "Hello." was all she could manage to say. It was enough to make them all react in some way: Yosuke and Yu's staring pervertedly, Kanji's nosebleed, and Teddie's tackling of the young female.

She easily stepped to the side as he fell into the water with a loud splash. "What are you all doing here?" Her question was simple and delicate as she slipped down into the water so that all of her was covered up to her nose. "The bath is supposed to only be open to males at this hour." Yosuke said, watching her. "O-Oh…is that so?" Her cheeks flushed and she averted her eyes shyly. Yu nodded before holding out his hand as if to help her out. Slate grey eyes scrutinized his hand before she gingerly took it. "Would you mind me staying in here for just a little longer? I promise that I won't tell on you all."

Kanji ruffled her hair with a grin before nodding. "We'd be honored." Yu nodded again before Teddie tackled her and hugged her from behind. The other guys froze in shock. What was Teddie doing?1 She looked at him with a blank expression upon her face before she patted his head and slid away from him. "Come on in guys, the water is great." Her voice was soft and warm like a breeze flitting through the sakura blossoms in spring.

"So who are you all?" Her fingertips reached up to brush her bangs lightly to the side. "Shouldn't we be asking you since you're now the black sheep of this group?" Teddie asked, his eyes a bit lower than they should have been. "Fair enough. My name is Kokumi Shiori. It's a pleasure to meet you." In turn, they each went around and stated who they were. It was a small group: Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke, Tatsumi Kanji, and Teddie.

Teddie swam over to her, his attempt at nuzzling her breasts failing as she skillfully dodged his attempt. "Tell us about yourself, Shiori. What sort of stuff does a cutesy girl like you enjoy doing?" Her eyes met Yosuke's as she shook her head and smiled. "I don't think you guys want to hear about all of that boring stuff. It's not interesting or fun at all." Kanji looked from her to Yosuke and back. "Are you scared we will judge you?!" He asked loudly before she held her hands and shook her head once more. "No, no. It's not that. If you really want to know, I can tell you." They all leaned in eagerly to listen.

"My father is Kokumi Kenji of Kokumi Enterprises, Entertainment and Gaming Extraordinaire. He is working on building another office out here in Inaba but is having some difficulty getting it all started. So, he asked his daughter to come help him since he was forced to hurry home to the main office. That's why I'm here in Inaba. But as for what I like to do…well, I enjoy spending time with the person I love, reading, painting, and I'm skilled in fighting. I do some dancing on the side also." She quietly gauged their reactions as she spoke. The only one who didn't look amazed was Narukami Yu.

The way Yosuke's face sunk at the mention of "the person she loved" made her wonder if he had contemplated flirting with her. In honesty, she didn't think that her "lover" would have minded. Of course, she wouldn't have. "Are you staying here for a while or just the night?" Yu asked. "Just the night. I'm supposed to be meeting someone here, but since they were a little late, I thought I'd slip into the bath until you guys walked in." They nodded solemnly.

"I should probably get going." Shiori said, slipping up onto the edge of the water. Her breasts bounced in her bikini top as she picked up a towel from the side. They all blushed and smiled as her hand lifted in a gentle wave goodbye. "Hopefully, I'll see you all around! Don't forget about me, okay?" And with that, she slid the door shut and scurried off down the hallway.

"How anyone could forget a girl like that…they'd have to be insane. She was beautiful and sweet. Not like those witches we hang out with all the time.." Yosuke said, glaring at the sky. "Too bad she already has a lover…" Kanji replied, shaking his head slowly. "Yeah." Yu said simply, looking at the steam rising from the water. Teddie groaned and floated around on the water's surface. "Hey, hey guys! What do you think the other girls are doing in the bath?" He asked in a seemingly innocent way. "Well, seeing as it's a bath…I'd assume just relaxing and letting the stress of recent events wash away. When it comes down to it though…." His face turned red as his mind took a turn for the gutter. "But what? But what?" Teddie chanted, wanting to know all the dirty little details. The brunette shook his head viciously before hiding underwater to clear his thoughts.

Kanji laughed and slapped him on the back when he resurfaced, causing him to stumble a little. "At least I'm not sitting there curious about what Naoto's cup size is!" He retorted to his friend, blushing out of embarrassment. "It's time to get out…" Yu stated as he and Teddie grabbed their towels, slowly inching towards the door. It wouldn't be terrible to leave Kanji and Yosuke to their argument in the bath, right?

When everyone reached the room, they all laid there, listening to the sounds. "I…I can't sleep like this!" Yosuke whimpered as Teddie cried and rolled about on the floor. " I can't sleep without Chie's and Yukiko's sleeping faces near me!" He cried, making the others look at him. "You mean you sleep into the girls' room when they're sleeping?!" A mischievous grin overcame his face before he began to tell of how to sneak into their room and get close to them without getting in trouble.

Peeking out the doorway, they made sure the coast was clear before slipping soundlessly from their room down the hallway towards the girls' room. Yosuke glanced around the corner before stopping in surprise. "Say, isn't that Naoto? What's she doing up so late?" The Detective Prince must be up to something!

"Should we follow her?" Teddie asked the others as they all exchanged glances. "Sure, it can be our little secret." Yosuke replied with a grin filled with impishness. Yu looked at them all and shrugged. "What if she's just going to the bathroom or something?" Kanji said with a frown. "Then we'll watch her go into and leave the bathroom! But that's not what's important right now. Right now, WE must be the detectives and figure out where she is going in the middle of the night!" the brunette spouted dramatically before leading them down the hall and after Naoto.

They all peeped around the corner as she stopped in front of a room, her knuckles rapping lightly but firmly against it. "Who is it?" came a voice from inside. "It's me." was her reply. The door opened just enough for her to enter before closing. The guys exchanged another glance before slowly inching towards the door to peek through the sliver left open and into the room. What were they about to see? Curiosity was too great. They simply had to know.

Initially, they saw a girl on her hands and knees before Naoto, a soft whimper sliding from between the female's lips. "Master…" She whispered as her nose nuzzled the open palm presented to her before she tilted her head to rub against it. "Have you been good, my pet?" the voice they were used to was once again firm, though a bit more confident than the Naoto they all knew. Even as a detective, she hadn't been so assertive. Her fingers slipped back into the female's hair, pulling her head back so that her eyes were visible.

Tension ran through the guys as they tried to pull their eyes away but couldn't. That was Shiori! And Naoto was her lover! What had the world come to? Kanji's hand whipped up to cover his nose as blood began to drip from it. Yosuke's and Teddie's faces were red as they stared intently, a million scenarios playing out behind their eyes.

"Yes, Master. I came here early, but the train was a bit too early. So I arrived several hours before you. I took a bath since I had to wait and then rearranged everything just as you commanded." Her eyes searched her Master's face as a slow smile crossed it. "Very good. Now sit on the bed and close your eyes." Naoto said, pulling her to her feet and leading her over to the bed.

Shiori sat upon the edge of the bed, being a good girl, which was not uncommon for her. Her Master's hand ran under her chin, down her neck, and along her collarbone. Her kimono slid from her shoulders to reveal her soft skin, a light blush rising to heat her cheeks. Her Master was too kind, too wonderful.

The cerulean haired femme took a perky breast into her hand and squeezed, watching as her slave whimpered through closed lips. Her free hand reached down to get the alligator clip, sliding it onto her nipple. "I bet that cold metal feels good against your warm skin, doesn't it?" A quiet nod answered her question as she moved over to the other, clamping it as well. About her neck, Naoto placed a black and red leather collar, the gems on it shimmering in the moonlight. Biting her lip at the sight of her slave's attempt to stay quiet, she lightly pushed her onto her back, her knee between her legs. Rubbing her, teasing her. Tonight she would be the one to drive her slave to the brink. "How does that feel, my slave?"

The cold metal bits made her skin shiver with delight, the feeling of her collar comfortable about her neck. This was what she lived for, couldn't live without. Her Master. Decadent, Dark, and Sadistic. He was always so good to her. Of course, Shiori knew her Master was actually a female, but that was part of the thrill. Any female could dress and pretend to be a male. To find a female that not only looked the part but also played it with excellency, now that was true talent. "I've missed this, my Master. Please…don't be gentle." She begged, pleaded. It had been so long, felt too long. She'd been lonely without her Master's touch.

Long slender fingers slipped down to caress the thin layer of undergarment covering her. "Oh, trust me. I won't be. But you're absolutely dripping, my pet…" Naoto smiled as her pet's cheek flushed again, her thighs clasping her hand lightly. "Don't move." The command came out harsh. Her slave stopped instantly. Oh what a good girl she was. She pressed lightly upon the girl's panties, a faint gasp slipping from the girl's lips. "Move your hands above your head." Her free hand grabbed the rope as she held them both in place, tying them before looping them through the handcuffs laced around the bedposts. Tightening it all, she took a step back.

"M-Master…" Shiori mewled as the pressure between her legs stopped building momentarily. "I want to please you. I want to show you that I am your good little girl." It was a desideratum that was built into her very core. She needed to pleasure and please her Master, to hear him moan and cry out as he came all over her. Her tongue slid out to caress her lips at the thought, wetting them.

"Then roll over." Her eyes didn't moved from her slave's wet panties as the girl rolled over onto her stomach, her hands still tied above her head. Looking at the coat hanger on the wall, Naoto moved swiftly to it to grab the whip and a foreign object. Letting the whip unravel, she watched it brush the floor before stepping up behind her slave. "Wiggle your ass. Make it good." This request came as a growl, one of sexual frustration and building satisfaction. Her pet's ass moved back and forth, bouncing and wiggling as best she could. Leaning over her, she unhooked her hands to pull them behind her back. "Spread your cheeks. Nice and wide." Her eyes darted over the slender body that she loved to violate. Her firm ass, her slim waistline, her long hair. It made it so easy, so pleasurable.

Cheeks flushed a deep red as she spread her legs and her ass for her Master. It wasn't the first time, but for some reason, it had always embarrassed her. Shiori jumped when she felt it poking, prodding her tight orifice, forcing herself to relax as her master tenderly guided the anal plug into her, pushing it down to the hilt. Fire spread through her body, traveling along her spine as her eyes fluttered. She tried to lift her head to see her Master as she felt soft fur brush her thighs. A tail, a soft one at that. Her master's hand brushed her cheek in a compassionate manner before a pair of nekomimi were placed upon her head..

"Who is my naughty little neko?" Naoto said with a slight smirk. The female before her meowed, wiggling her ass so that the tail responded, curling and uncurling happily. Her hand reached up to grab the rope binding her wrists and pulled her from the bed onto her knees. She looked so innocent, so unworldly as her slate grey eyes met Naoto's. "Master would be very happy if you would show him what you've been practicing." Her teeth latched onto his pant's button, jerking it loose with one firm tug. The zipper slipped down and boxers were revealed.

Shiori was excited. The bulge in her Master's pants was unmistakably her present. A strap on to sate her growing desire. She could feel the way her Master was watching her, see the whip in his hand. Oh, would he use it on her soon? She hoped so. Nipping at the elastic, she slowly pulled them down until they joined his pants on the floor. A blue cock sprung out, to which she eagerly jumped at the chance of playing with. Her tongue slid along the underside in long swaths before she took the tip into her mouth, sucking slowly. It tasted of vanilla and strawberries, the taste enough to override her senses a bit.

The femme's hand dropped to her pet's head, gripping her hair lightly. The strap on had been a gift from Shiori the previous time they had met several weeks back. The girl had been waiting for this moment, to use it. It was strapless regardless of the name and actually was to be inserted inside of the vagina before use. Inwardly, Naoto cursed how amazing it felt, each tug making her walls tighten, each slight slurping sound making her wetter. "Mmm, good pet. Keep up the pace." There was a slight slip in firmness as pleasure shimmered through her in another wave.

It wasn't hard to keep the pace as her head bobbed up and down other Master's blue cock. Her tongue circled the tip as she went down, letting it hit the back of her throat. Her suckling took a turn for the rougher, her Master's hand tightening in her hair. Suddenly, her head was pulled back as her body was pushed towards the bed, her face falling into the covers. Her ass was there for all to see as her Master's hand lifted then rained down upon her in a flurry of quick, sharp blows. The whip was like drops of liquid lava, stinging before bringing sexual gratification. Shiori knew that she was probably over halfway to the pinnacle that she knew her Master strived to reach in painstakingly slow tactics.

"You aren't allowed to make me cum, pet. Remember?" The vibrations and motions had almost brought her to climax, a bit too soon for her session to end. The whip fell down upon her slave's ass and back a few more times before she dropped it to the floor. Her hands grabbed Shiori's hips, leaning over her to gag her mouth with a leather mask as she continued to cry out. "I want to feel you. I want to be deep inside of you." Positioning the cock, she slid easily into her pet, the feeling that transferred between them setting her mind and libido on overdrive. Using her hips, she began at a quick rate, pounding her pet's pussy.

The bed was drenched from where her anticipation had led her as her Master dove in and hit deep. Her eyes lowered halfway as a muffled moan reached ears outside of her range, shivers jittering along her spine as she moved back against her Master. Each thrust hit her cervix, her tongue lolling behind the mask as she moaned and panted, begging for more. She could feel her Master's nails as they were dragged down her side. God, her insides tightened and quivered but she refused to give in.

"How close are you, my slave?" Naoto watched her Shiori's head shake back and forth violently. Pulling from her, she slowly removed herself. "You like being used, don't you, my little slut?" It was a rhetorical question, but the look the raven hair girl tossed over her shoulder was finite as if to say "Only if it's YOU using me". Her nails clawed down the female's back, watching as she whimpered and squirmed, sounds stifled by the mask before it was removed. "Come and clean this off."

The girl moved back down onto her knees, her lips parting once again to allow the blue cock entrance. Her warm wet orifice made slurping sounds as she tasted herself. She tasted like a mix of bittersweet harmony, her cheeks flushed from the exertion. Suddenly, her teeth clamped on the cock; her head began to rock back and forth, moving the strap on around inside of her Master. The utterance that left her Master's mouth was one of shock and gratification, her hands gripping at Shiori as she came violently. A delicious cream splashed and coated the cock and her face as she slowly opened her eyes to look up with pleading eyes. With a sharp downward tug, the strap on was pulled from her Master as Shiori buried her face within the glorious folds. Mmm…how decadent her Master was. If she could drink from her like this more often, she would have sworn she'd found the Holy Grail.

Naoto was surprised that her pet had gone against her rule, though the outcome had left her feeling amazing. Her chest rose and fell in what was a pleasant rhythm before she jerked the girl to her feet, pushing her back towards the bed. Blue eyes brought her under stringent scrutiny as her hands re-hooked the bound wrists upon the handcuffed hook, her own hands pushing her shins up so that her knees were to her chest. Grabbing more silk rope, she smiled as she tied her there. "I thought you were going to be a good girl. What happened?" her voice grew possessive as she reached down to grab the vibrator.

"I just wanted Master to feel good." The girl whimpered softly as the buzzing of a Hitachi wand met her ears. Her eyes widened in distress as the device grazed her gently. It was such a strong vibration. She would be cumming in minutes if she could even last that long. Shiori whined and held her breath as her Master held the contraption to her clitoris, holding it in place for but a moment before massaging in circles. As much as she hated to admit it, this was making her accelerate to the top at twice the speed with the combination of her Master's words. "M-Master….no…"

The Detective Prince grinned as she pressed the vibrator to the female's tight pussy, watching as she twitched and wriggled beneath her admonishments. "It feels good. You're at the edge, aren't you, little whore?" A whimper was all the answer she needed as she pushed the vibrator against her clit, living it there. Her slave's back arched as orgasm shook her poor body, her mouth open as noises of pleasure and whimpers of sensitivity fell from her lips.

Shiori looked at him with a soft pout as she panted like a dog to get her breath back. "Oh, Master…" Slate grey eyes looked up to her Master in adoration and affection before confusion spread. "A-Are we not done yet Master?" The high powered toy was driving her insane, her body shaking and jerking as sensation swept through her over and over. Whatever her Master, she could tell as her world fell from under her and the orgasm hit her hard.

Naoto smiled, moving the intensely vibrating toy in a circle before keeping it there. "Again. You can't stop cumming until I tell you two. Is that understood?" Her slave spasmed into another wave of orgasms, her pussy splashing cum everywhere from the bed, down her thighs. "Such a filthy little slut, you are." Her hand lifted the girl's chin so that she could press an intimate french kiss to her open panting mouth.

As her Master came down onto her lips, parting them and using them for what he saw fit, she moaned loudly into his mouth in a heated motion. Her tongue took the opportunity to memorize his mouth once more, enjoying the way he tasted, the way he felt controlling her. Shiori whimpered as her Master's mouth moved from her, a slight pout left on her flushed face. "I love you Master." She said quietly.

"And I love you, my darling Shiori." The words fell from Naoto's lips as she began to untie the young girl before her, humming softly as she did so. The silk rope fell to the floor where it gathered like a coiled snake. Her hand slipped under and around her pet's waist as she pulled her to her feet. "Let's go get some rest." She said as she handed the raven haired femme her kimono.

The guys were stunned, cautiously exchanging glances as they backed away from the room on tiptoe. Suddenly, the board beneath their feet creaked loudly and they froze instantly in place. The look of fear was visible on everyone's face but Narukami's. What would happen if they were caught? They'd be screwed!

"Alright. Arigatou gozaimasu." Shiori said, her bright personality back as she redressed herself. An unexpected groan came from the hallway and caught her attention. Had someone been watching them? What if it was a danger? Her eyes glowed red as a seal appeared beneath her "Per…so…na…" she whispered quietly as the seal glowed brighter, her Persona appearing behind her to blast through the door.

The Detective Prince straightened her shirt before looking at Shiori's Persona. "What are you doing?!" The question was irrelevant as soon as she saw the four guys frozen in their tracks in the hallway. "No luck at all! Isn't that what I told you?!" Yosuke was screaming at the others as they all desperately tried to pull themselves free. She felt her cheeks flush. Had they been watching the whole time? You could never be to careful. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" Her voice was filled with rage as she stormed forward towards them.

"W-W-W-We didn't see anything! We were just passing by!" Yosuke was trying to reason with Naoto before she reached them. Narukami simply nodded. They had no choice but to stand their ground. Shiori ran over and waved. "Hi Yu-kun. Hi Yosuke, Teddie and Kanji san." The Prince stopped in her tracks, turning to look at her. "You know these idiots?" She smiled and nodded. "We met in the bath!" Naoto began to crack her knuckles as she turned back towards them. Color drained from the faces of Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie as she dragged them down the hallway, evil emanating off of her. "Don't kill them, okay?" She shouted after her blue haired Master and the doomed boys.

"I hope she doesn't punish them too bad…" Shiori said to herself before turning back to the room. But boy were they in trouble.


End file.
